FAQ
This is a list of Frequently Asked Questions, copied and translated from a German FAQ and French FAQ In September 2018, the UK forum started a FAQ as a game guide, which can be found at https://forum.uk.bigbangempire.com/index.php?/topic/6847-big-bang-empire-faq-game-guide/ A version of this FAQ will be in this wiki here. Your star What are boosters? There are 3 types of boosters and a hunting instinct: Mission Booster: * -10% reduces energy needs and duration of missions by 10% for 2 days Cost: notes (level-dependent) * -25% reduces energy requirements and duration 25% of missions for 4 days Cost: notes (level dependent) * -50% reduces energy needs and duration of missions by 50% for 7 days Cost: 99 Diamonds Ability Booster: * + 10% increases the Basic abilities (without equipment) for 10 days for 2 days Costs: notes (level-dependent) * + 25% increases basic abilities (without equipment) by 25% for 4 days Costs: notes (depending on level) * + 50% increases the basic skills (without equipment) by 50% for 7 days Cost: 99 Diamonds Work boosters: * + 10% increases the pay when working for 2 days by 10% Costs: notes (Level dependent) * + 25% increases the salary by 25% when working for 4 days Cost: notes (level-dependent) * + 50% increases the salary by 50% when working for 7 days Cost: 99 Diamonds Hunting instinct: * grants you the opportunity to choose the best mission rewards (highest experience or maximum winnings) for 1 hour Cost: 19 Diamonds Top What do the different skills do? * Strength: Affects the damage your character can do. Equal to 1 point = 1 Damage * Stamina: Affects your available hit points and determines how long you last in combat. 1 point of stamina gives you 10 hit points. * Charisma: Increases your chance to critically hit your opponent. * Finesse: Increases your chance to evade attacks. Top How do I get experience? * through missions * through conventions * through parties * regularly by login bonus * on certain achievements Top How do I receive notes? * through work * through missions * through duels * through conventions * through parties * through studio battles * through the sale of items * regularly through login bonus * on certain achievements Top Some characters have bigger breasts. How does that happen? The size of the breast changes with the quality of the top. With epic tops, the chest appears larger than a rare top, and rare tops make the chest look bigger than regular (common) tops. Top Is it possible to change the player name or will there be such a feature using diamonds / notes? It is not possible to change a character's name by themselves. Name changes are made by the support only if the chosen name violates the terms and conditions. Consider carefully when creating a player name, because changing names are not easy. Top Why do my skill points increase multiple times when I increase them? When adding skill points the effects of boosters, refinements and studio extensions are immediately included and updated. This makes the points seem to jump in steps of 2 or 3 or more. Top Missions Why can't I refill my mission energy? * You do not have enough notes / diamonds to replenish your energy. * You can refill a maximum of 4 x 50 energy and have already consumed the number of charges. * You can refill energy only when the remaining energy drops below 50. * If you only used up your basic energy and did not recharge enough notes / diamonds, you can sometimes log out and log in again. If these 4 points are not correct, you should contact the support. Top What is the small screen that sometimes appears in the bottom right corner of missions? With this TV you can halve your mission time once per hour by watching a commercial. This feature is only available on the UK server. Note, however, that this is only possible if you have not enabled Adblocker, otherwise the commercial can be blocked and not broadcast. Top How do I participate in a convention? You can participate in a convention if you have produced at least 1 film, otherwise it will not be displayed. If the previous point applies, you can participate in a convention like normal missions. For each convention, there is a set duration and a target for the number of visitors for the convention is considered successful. If after the convention time has ended and the target is not reached, then it is considered to be failed and there is a small consolation. The more fans you have collected through film productions, the more visitors are attracted to each show. Top What do the levels of difficulty in combat missions mean? Combat missions offer a higher proportion of notes or experience in less time than normal time missions. They are divided into the difficulties "Easy" "Normal" and "Hard". At the end of such a mission you have to fight. The values of the opponent depend on the level of difficulty, and uses the player's skill levels: Hard opponents have on average 94% of the player's own skill points (between 93% and 95%). Normal opponents have on average 85% of the player's own skill points (between 84% and 86%). Easy opponents have on average pretty much 77.5% of the player's own skill points (between 75% and 80%). The average damage is calculated by strength, the damage of the weapon and the missile. The less damage your weapon makes, the less the mission opponent does. Top When will a convention appear? Conventions can be scheduled at any time of the day or night, less frequently on Tuesdays. Also, they can appear on weekends. If there are conventions for temple challenges or special event missions, then a schedule with the next 3 conventions may be available. Top How can I replenish my energy? If you no longer have enough energy, you either have to wait until midnight, the energy is completely replenished every day after 0:00 o'clock, or 20 diamonds or a certain number of notes (the amount of which depends on the level) are invested. As soon as you want to start a mission that requires more energy than you currently have, you will automatically be asked if you want to use diamonds or notes. For 20 diamonds or a certain amount of notes you will receive 50 energy. In total, you can refresh up to 200 additional energy by diamonds or notes. Please note, however, that your energy will be completely replenished after midnight anyway. Any remaining energy from the previous day is gone, when the energy bar is refilled completely. Top Items and shop What's up with missiles? Your missile (or thrown weapon) slot remains empty until the 10th level, after which you will receive some missiles as a gift. It increases your damage dealt, but it needs to increase over time. Each throwing weapon can be used for a certain number of attacks before they disappear. Missiles are consumed in duels and studio fights. Top What happens if I get an item but have no space in the inventory? You will be notified and asked to choose between two options: # You can go to the store and sell items or put them on the storage tab to make room. # You can sell the item directly. Before you decide, you have the opportunity to look at the item. Depending on where you got the item (mission, duel, filming), you cannot continue until you have decided. Top Refinements These can be found in the sex shop. The feature will be unlocked once your Star has reached level 25. What do the refinements bring me? Bonus on your attributes or abilities you can see that way. There are "normal", "rare" and "epic" finishes. But this determines the coincidence which you get. Once a day you can use it for free. If you want to try again before 00:00, you have to pay 19 diamonds. These skills will help you in PvP battles and in studio battles. When these occur, determines the coincidence. After all, you can increase your odds (but not always 100% of them, except for the scented salt) by having a high percentage. Top Duels How do I get glory and what does it bring me? You gain glory by fighting other players. Victory over another player gives you glory, defeat causes you to lose glory. The calculation of the received / lost glory after a fight is based on the difference in glory between you and your opponent. The more glory you possess, the higher you are in the stars ranking list. Top Premium currency (Diamonds) Why can I donate only purchased diamonds? You get some diamonds right at the beginning of the game. Some players might get the idea to create one character after the other on one server and donate the diamonds to their studio. Top Can diamonds be given / redistributed in any way? In the diamond shop it is possible to purchase a coupon code for diamonds. This can be given away. Top Studios What is the advantage of being in a studio? Players can team up in so-called studios and play with each other. The team system has a few interesting, playful possibilities. For example, studios can fight each other to get tickets and glory for the team. Collecting "trophies" describes the success of a team and brings advantages and disadvantages. Also in the studio 4 different bonus features can be expanded, which increase the abilities of your characters or the mission yield of notes / experience. Top How do I search for players for my studio? Introduce your studio. # A little idea of your studio. (2-3 sentences) # Describe your extensions. # What are your goals? # Are you or do you have diamond buyers? # Do you have a donation obligation? Your requirements for future players. # Which level area are you looking for? # What should the attributes look like? # Are you looking for diamond buyers? # What is the minimum requirement for boosters? # Do you have a minimum age? Although this is not a guarantee that you can find stars but it helps. Top How do I search for a studio? Introduce yourself. # Which level do you have? # What are your attributes? # Do you buy diamonds? # Do you use booster? If yes, which? # Optional your age. What are your requirements for the future studio? # How should the extensions of the studio be. # Should the studio have diamond buyers? # Optional the minimum age of the players While this is not a guarantee that you will find a studio, it does help. Top How can I attack another studio? As a member you can not attack any other studio, this feature is only available to the producers and bosses. The producers and bosses of a studio also have a duel list of vulnerable studios at their disposal. Top What is the appearance in the studio? The Appearance allows you to add a special feature to your studio and differentiate / stand out from other studios. Top What are bosses and producers and what tasks do they have? The boss of a studio is the boss. He can customize the studio logo, appoint producers, start studio fights, load cakes and doubles, expand the studio, as well as change the studio name, notes and description. A studio boss can invite new members and, if necessary, cast members out of the studio, The boss can also appoint another member to the boss. If he does, he becomes a producer himself. This feature is only available to the boss. A producer is the assistant of the boss of a studio. Producers can start studio fights, charge cakes and doubles, expand the studio, invite new members and, if necessary, cast members out of the studio, as well as change the studio name, notes and description. Top Which trophies are there and what do they do? There are currently 30 trophies. 10 courage, 10 energy and 10 film trophies. The Courage trophies each bring +20 courage for duels and ensure that 2 less courage are spent per Duel. The disadvantage is that in studio bouts they deduct -10% of skill points. The Energy trophies will each bring +20 Energy. The disadvantage is again -10% of skill points in studio bouts. The Film trophies allow each player in the studio to make 1 additional film. The disadvantage is again -10% of skill points in studio bouts. Top What determines which trophy you win in a studio fight? The trophy you can win in a studio fight from the opposing studio, depends on chance. However, a prerequisite is that your studio has space for more trophies, otherwise it does not change the distribution at all. Top Why can't I participate in a started studio fight? The studio fight was already started before you were a member of the studio. So you have to wait 24 hours to take part in the fighting. This is to avoid studio hopping. If this is not the reason for the problem, contact support. Top How can I rename our studio name? As a boss, you can change the name of the studio. Click on the overview page on your studio name, there you can enter the new name. If your studio cash has 1000 diamonds you can now click Rename. Top What is the temple and what are temple points? At the Temple of unfulfilled needs, studios can participate by making their members earn temple points through certain temple tasks. In order to be able to participate in the temple tasks, you have to be a member of a studio! The current temple task can be found in his studio (in the studio view) under the symbol shown above. The tasks change weekly (Thursdays 0:00 clock). Depending on the task you can get a lot of temple points. This is stated in the description. At the end of a "temple week" (Wednesday 00:00 clock) then profits are distributed to the studios according to their success. There are diamonds for the studio cash box, as well as experience points and skill points for the studio members to win. Top Filming What is the movie shoot and what does it bring me? From level 8 you can shoot up to 3 movies a day. The goal is to earn points by completing time, combat, and skill tasks. Each task costs film energy, which replenishes steadily. The more points you collect in the given time, the bigger your reward will be. If you can not finish in time, you can extend the time with notes or diamonds. Each time you get 3 alternative movie offers that differ in the set, the shooting time and the reward. As a reward, notes, experience, skill points, items, diamonds, and fans may beckon. In addition, each week you can choose a movie to participate in the following week's Big Bang Awards, where you'll gain experience, skill points and diamonds. Top General How can I ignore in-game messages from players and how do I undo them? Once you have received a message from a player you wish to block, you can "ignore" further messages from them. First, you need to open a message from the player, then click the second-to-last button under the message. The button next to the blue police lamp has an envelope and gag on it and has the tooltip text of "Ignore all future messages of " followed by name of the player. In the message system, the fourth tab is the list of blocked players. There you can also undo the whole process and allow messages from this player again. Top Is there a link at Big Bang Empire that I can send to my friends to become players? If you click on the two wrenches at the bottom right of the game (settings), you will find the item "Invite". There you can either invite your friends via e-mail or by giving them the link there. Top Are there rewards for advertising new players? If you have successfully recruited an active player, this will also be rewarded. As soon as the invited friend reaches level 30 with his character, you both receive 100 diamonds each. Top How can I delete myself in the game and / or in the forum? In the game: Hover the mouse pointer over the two wrenches in the lower right corner of the screen. This brings up the settings. There you will see the tab "Account". Click on it and then and click "Delete Account". Now enter your active password and press Delete. On the Forum: Please write a ticket to the support. Top Is there a Big Bang Empire app for my Iphone / Android phone? There is an app for Android, you can download it on the start page. Unfortunately there is no iOS App for the iPhone. Top Can I log in to all servers with the same data? Yes, you can use the same email address on all servers. A separate address for each other server is not necessary. Each server is not connected to each other. The "move" of a character from one server to another server is NOT possible. Top My account has been blocked. Why and what can I do? Rethink your recent actions in the game: Have you violated the terms and conditions, for example, by operating multi-accounts, use of game-automation programs or because of insulting other players? For detailed information you have the opportunity to contact the support and to question the reasons and duration and to justify. Each user will be informed in the event of a warning or a "ban" by an e-mail, in which case check your specified e-mail address or the mailbox (as well as the spam folder). Top When will new servers appear? It is not known when or if new servers will appear. Top What are server maintenance tasks? Every 3 weeks on Tuesday mornings (from about 7.00 am GMT) the servers are shut down for maintenance. During this time, bugs are fixed on databases, the performance is optimized and updates are applied. You will be informed in the game about 1 hour before that the servers are shut down. This message can be found at the top left of your window on the UK server. During this time, the servers are unreachable and you can not play. You can read the https://forum.uk.bigbangempire.com%7CUK forum or https://forum.us.bigbangempire.com%7CUS forum while the game is not available. Top Can you trade / give items to players? Gifting or trading items between players is not possible. Top How do I redeem a voucher? Hover the mouse pointer over the two wrenches in the lower right corner of the screen. This brings up the settings. There you will see the tab "Coupon". click on it and insert the code with CTRL + V. Top Forum How do I ignore users / signatures in the forum? Sometimes, signatures used by certain users may affect the readability of subsequent postings for oneself due to their size or presentation. In this case, you move the mouse pointer into the area of the annoying signature in the forum, so that in the upper right corner of the signature area a small cross appears, similar in appearance to the window-close-cross of Windows. If you then click on the cross a query appears, if you want to hide all signatures in the forum or just the signature of the clicked user. After clicking on the desired selection, the affected signatures are immediately hidden in the forum. If you want to show the signatures again, it is necessary to go to the "Your Profile" tab at the top of the screen with your forum name and the button "Edit my profile" in the sub-section "Ignored users". There, the checkbox "Hide all signatures while reading topics" can be deactivated or activated. For individually hidden signatures, the respective users are listed in the block list and you can re-enable the signature under the corresponding column. In the "Ignored Users" sub-section, users of the list listed in the block list can also be switched off and the display of their forum posts can also be blocked and also PNs (private messages) can be blocked via the message center. It is also possible to remove completely or partially blocked users from the block list. Top ---- Sources German FAQ https://forum.bigbangempire.com/index.php?/topic/34-die-big-bang-empire-faq/ French FAQ https://forum.fr.bigbangempire.com/index.php?/topic/1278-faq/